My Gangsta Girl
by juice lemon
Summary: "Hey, apa yang kau lihat?"/"Baby .. ternyata kau sudah basah ya" /"Maukah kau menjadikan aku sebagai pembantumu selama-lamanya"/ "Tidak . tidak akan"/ Chapt 2 update xD! No silent readers please   , RnR ya :
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic ini adalah karya pertamaku…**

**Jadi mohon maaf dan maklum aja kalo ada yang salah…**

**Soalnya masih Newbie **

'**Happy Reading, I hope You like it! Don't forget to give me a review after read this'  
>\(^0^)**

**.**

**.**

**MY GANGSTA GIRL**

**By. Lemon Juice**

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku **

**Genre : Romance **

**Rated : M **

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Lebay dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya…**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**\ R n R /**

Sasuke POV

Hari ini hari libur kerjaku, aku bosan bila harus terus berada di apartement ku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan – jalan ke sebuah taman hiburan, yang dekat dengan apartement ku ini.

Hhh.. Tidak ada yang menarik, percuma saja bila waktu liburku ini ku habiskan sendiri. Yah memang benar, padahal umurku sudah menginjak yang ke 23, tapi aku belum juga mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang bisa mendampingiku. Mungkin ini karena aku yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, bahkan untuk memikirkan mencari seorang kekasih saja tidak terlintas di pikiranku selama ini. Aku selalu saja sibuk untuk mengurus perusahaan milik keluargaku yang sedang berkembang pesat ini.

Sudahlah itu tidak terlalu penting, toh aku masih menikmati kesendirianku ini. Tapi sepertinya melihat kondisiku yang sendiri ini ayah dan ibuku berencana menjodohkanku dengan anak dari rekan kerja mereka. Aish, hari gini masih jaman yah acara jodoh –jodohan tuh …

Maka dari itu , aku bertekad pokoknya aku harus mendapatkan seorang kekasih dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Ah hari ini sangat membosankan !" pekikku pada diriku sendiri yang sedang duduk di kursi taman.

Lumayan lama sih aku berada di taman ini . Hanya sekedar refreshing aja, tapi aku justru kebosanan disini. Entahlah, menurutku tak ada yang menarik disini. Aku melihat arloji di pergelangan tanganku, dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartement. Aku berdiri dari dudukku, dan berjalan meninggalkan taman.

Namun, belum jauh aku berjalan, pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah toko mainan dekat taman yang terlihat sangat ramai. Toko ini sepertinya di ramaikan oleh ibu – ibu yang sedang memilihkan anaknya aku memasuki toko ini, aku jadi teringat adikku Hinata. Dulu waktu aku masih tinggal bersama keluarga ku, Hinata sangat menyukai mainan. Entah itu mainan anak perempuan ataupun mainan untuk anak laki-laki.

Yah, aku memang sudah lama memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartement. Aku hanya ingin melatih hidup mandiri. Sudah lumayan lama aku tinggal sendiri, waktu itu aku baru saja lulus dari SMA dan berlangsung sampai ada sih sesekali aku berkunjung kerumah, ketika aku merasa sangat suntuk dan bosan berada sendiri di apartementku .

Terlepas dari lamunanku , aku langsung saja melihat –lihat isi toko ini . Tapi kembali lagi aku berfikir , apakah sekarang Hinata masih menyukai ini. Entahlah, waktu itu kan Hinata masih SMP . dan lagipula dia anak kesayangan . Setiap Ayah pulang dari luar kota , pasti Ayah memberikan oleh – oleh untukku dan Hinata. Dan oleh-oleh itu pasti mainan. Entah kenapa, aku selalu berfikiran bahwa mainan yang Ayah berikan untuk Hinata lebih bagus dari mainan untukku. tapi tidak apa-apa sih, aku tidak begitu memikirkannya, mungkin sikapku saja yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah mobilan remote control yang berada di pojok . Tanpa fikir panjang aku langsung saja membelinya dan tak lupa juga aku membelikannya untuk Hinata.

Sakura POV

Aku pergi kesebuah taman hiburan , dekat tempat , spertinya hari ini aku akan melakukannya disini. Tak lama mencari mangsa , aku mendapatkannya . Hari ini, sudah lumayan banyak aku mendapatkan dompet yang kucari . Satu per-satu kudapatkan dengan mudah, hanya dengan sekali lirik, ambil dan lari . Hahahahah, iya betapa bodohnya mereka . Bahkan tak satupun dari mereka yang mendapatiku hari ini, sungguh beruntungnya aku . Aku jadi semakin yakin untuk menetapkan tujuan hidupku disini.

Entah kenapa aku juga bingung, aku sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini. Meskipun aku tahu aku memang seorang perempuan yang tidak jelas arah hidupnya. Aku hanya ingin kebebasan, itu saja . Aku sengaja meninggalkan rumah , karena aku muak berada dirumah yang setiap hari selalu saja melihat Ibu dan Ayah yang terus bertengkar, selain itu juga aku selalu di cekal tidak pernah mendapatkan kebebasan seperti teman – temanku yang lain. Awalnya sih aku masih tahan dengan keadaan ini , Karena aku berfikir meskipun Ibu dan Ayah selalu bertengkar tapi aku masih mempunyai kekasih yang sangat setia kepadaku , bahkan ia selalu ada ketika aku beruntungnya aku memiliki kekasih seperti dia. Iya, laki-laki itu adalah Sai.

Namun, harapanku sirna sudah ketika mengetahui kalau laki-laki itu telah menghianatiku . Aku masih bisa menahan kalau dia memang hanya memanfaatkanku, karena aku sudah terlalu menyayanginya namun aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi ketika melihat ia sedang bersama wanita lain di hadapanku .Lebih parahnya lagi , ketika aku mendapati ia tengah bersetubuh dengan wanita lain , yang ternyata adalah sahabatku sendiri, Ino. Hatiku benar-benar rasanya terbakar api , panas sekali . Aku mencoba melupakan semua , tapi apa . Semua yang ada dalam hidupku tidak pernah jauh dari kata miris , sedih , menyedihkan dan menyebalkan . Shittt .. aku benar-benar gila , sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjalankan professi ini .Ya mencuri , sama seperti yang Ino lakukan padaku , aku bahkan tak mau menyebut namanya lagi dalam hidupku .

Aku dalam perjalan kembali ke markas , dimana sudah banyak teman- temanku yang menunggu disana . Namun tak jauh aku berjalan, tiba-tiba dari pandangan mata yang jauh. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, seorang laki-laki berpakaian rapi tengah menenteng 2 buah mainan entahlah aku juga tidak terlalu jelas itu mainan apa . Tapi aku bisa jelas melihat sepertinya ia orang kaya, dan lebih pasnya lagi ternyata ia mengeluarkan dompetnya . Aku terus memerhatikannya .Tempatnya sangat strategis. Yah benar, ia berada di tempat ramai, pasti akan sulit menemukannku. Hahahahah

"This's show time" pekikku pada diri sendiri.

Aku berjalan mengendap-endap. Yah memang sudah keahlianku sperti ini. Bahkan tak satupun orang yang menyadari keberadaanku. Aku memang berusaha terlihat seperti masyarakat pada aku tepat berada di belakangnya , ketika itu ia sedang ada dikasir untuk memang sangat berbahaya , tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sangat hoki pada hari ini. Aku berjalan sangat dekat di belakangnya , tepat waktu ia mengeluarkan dompetnya , dengan cepat aku merebutnya dan langsung berlari sekencang yang aku bisa. Biasanya sih aku tidak pernah tertangkap dengan larianku ini. Tapi dapat ku dengar ia meneriakiku sambil berlari . hahahah masa iya maling ngaku maling ? kan gak lucu banget . heheheheh. Aku menambah kecepatan lariku , namun tidak kusangka ternyata ia lebih cepat berhasil menarik kerah bajuku bagian belakang Habislah riwayatku ,ia membuatku berbalik badan dan sepertinya ia akan melayangkan tinjuan berat tiba-tiba terpaan angin meniup topi kupluk yang kugunakan , dan membuat rambut pinkku yang hanya kugumpal didalamnya menjadi tergerai. Sontak ia terkejut, rerfleks gerakan itu terhenti, dan dapat kulihat ia hanya tidak dengan aku, aku buru-buru mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kabur , berlari sangat kencang menurutku sambil terus melihat kearah belakang .

Sasuke POV

Hah ? Perempuan ? Yang benar saja .Tapi ini memang kenyataan , aku dapat dengan jelas melihat geraian rambut pinknya yang jatuh dan kulihat wajahnya, memang perempuan dan oh tuhan kenapa ada pencuri secantik ini? Semua pertanyaan bergelut di benakku dan tanpa kusadari ternyata ia sudah berlari sangat kencang tapi tentu saja aku tidak tinggal diam . Aku mengejarnya , ternyata larinya cepat juga tapi sayangnya aku lebih cepat darinya . Dengan sigap aku langsung mencengkram tangannya , ia hanya meronta minta dilepaskan . Aku tau rencana ku selanjutnya , dan ia memang tak mungkin aku lepaskan .

"Hey .. kembalikan dompetku cantik " ujarku sambil mencolek pipinya . Tapi ia malah menepis dengan dagunya, ternyata memang benar-benar cantik perempuan ini. Dia memiliki iris berwarna emerald yang sangat sempurna melengkapi wajah cantiknya. Dan kurasa ia juga seksi . Aku menyeretnya kedalam mobilku dan mengikat kedua tanganya dengan tali . Ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Aku mendekat dengannya .

"Siapa namamu ?"tanyaku lembut dan yang kudapat hanyalah raut masam darinya .

"Hey .. aku kan bertanya , kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya" ujarku keras berhasil membuat ia ketakutan namun ia tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku mengambil handphoneku dan tiba-tiba ia menghentikannya

"Tolong.. aku mohon jangan lakukan itu . tolonglah aku mohon jangan hubungi polisi" ujarnya yang membuatku kaget sekaligus bingung .

"Baiklah, kalau begitu namamu siapa ?"

"Sakura "

"Oh . Sakura karena kau mencuri dompetku jadi kau harus mendapatkan hukuman "

"Apa ? aku mohon jangan .. tolonglah jangan laporkan aku . Aku berjanji akan mengganti semuanya "

"Apa ? Benarkah ? "

"Iya, sungguh"

"Semuanya yang aku mau? "

"Semuanya yang kau mau ", ia mengangguk . aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Sakura POV :

Ia terus menyeretku , entahlah aku juga tidak tahu mau dibawa kemana aku ini. Mungkin ia akan membawa ku ke kantor polisi. Tapi yang kukira ternyata salah, ia malah membawaku ke sebuah apartement. Entahlah, mungkin ini apartementnya. Ia terus menggeretku seperti layaknya maling. Sampai didepan pintu apartementnya ia tetap memegangiku dengan sangat kencang, namun tangan satunya memencet beberapa tombol dan akhirnya terbukalah pintu apartement itu. Ia terus menyeretku kedalam dan mengikat kedua tangan. Aku terduduk di lantai. Kemudian ia mulai berbicara padaku .

"Hey.. kenapa kau melakukan ini?" ujarnya sambil menatapku. Aku balas menatapnya , namun tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan kata dalam mulutku.

"Kenapa diam?", balasnya lagi ,namun tatapannya tak setajam yang tadi. Aku masih saja diam , sambil berusaha melepaskan ikatanku. Kulihat ia mulai beranjak dari lantai dimana aku diikat. Kemudian ia berlalu , sepertinya ia kekamarnya mencari aku berniat ingin kabur, tapi hari ini tenagaku habis. Bahkan untuk membuka ikatan tali yang kelihatannya sangat mudah untuk dilepaskan saja, aku tak mampu lagi. Ia kembali membawa beberapa barang. Semula aku fikir ia akan melepaskanku, karena yah memang benar ia melepaskan ikatanku. Tapi ternyata untuk diganti dengan borgol. Dari sini aku mulai berbicara.

"Ku mohon tuan.. jangan lakukan itu" aku mulai berbicara tersengal-sengal memohon. Ia mulai berhenti bergerak, dan sontak aku langsung ia terjatuh, aku langsung berlari entah kemana tapi kulihat ia mengejarku .Aku berlari kedapur, namun ia mendekat tinggal selangkah lagi . Aku mengambil pisau yang terletak di rak dekat dengan aku berdiri saat ini. Membuat ia terkejut dan sepertinya mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatku berdiri.

"Lepaskan aku dan aku takkan akan melukaimu" ujarku sambil terus mengangkat pisau dari tanganku.

"Apa? Melepaskanmu?ha ?", ujarnya santai . Tapi membuat aku menahan amarah ku, kemudian mendekati ia dengan pisauku. Tapi ternyata ia mempunyai senjata yang lebih dariku, ia mengeluarkan pistol dari kantong celananya. Membuat kami terlihat sperti saling membunuh. Aku yang mendekatkan pisau keperutnya , sedangkan ia mendekatkan pistolnya ke kepalaku .

"Lepaskan, pisau itu dan aku tak akan membunuhmu"ujarnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Entahlah aku tak mengetahuinya, apakah ia sedang marah atau ketakutan atau malah berusaha menahan tawa. Aku hanya terdiam, berusaha memikirkan jalan hasilnya nihil, aku sama sekali tak mendapatkannya.

"Tenanglah, aku juga tak akan meleporkanmu ke kantor polisi " sambungnya namun kali ini terlihat ekspresinya, ia membujukku. Entah devil atau angel yang menghinggapiku kali ini .Aku terbujuk oleh rayuannya itu, aku melepaskan pisau itu dari tanganku. Kulihat ia mendekatiku masih dengan pistol itu , membuatku takut dan kembali mengambil pisau itu . Membuat ia mundur lagi dari hadapanku .

" kawan ? Aku tak akan melukaimu " sambungnya lagi. Apa katanya ? Kawan?apa maksudnya semua itu. Kali ini aku tak ingin terbujuk rayuannya lagi . Namun kulihat ia melepaskan pistol itu dari tangannya dan mendekatiku. Menyuruhku melepaskan pisau itu, tapi aku tak mengubrisnya. Aku terus memeganginya. Namun kurasakan tatapannya kepadaku, membuatku luluh dan melepaskan pisau itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum kepadaku, aku hanya diam masih dengan ekspresi bingung. Ia memegangi tanganku dan mendudukanku di sofa.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku pergi ? " ujarku melepaskan genggamannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau fikir akan segampang itu"jawabnya sambil terus menggenggam tanganku.

"Kau hanya perlu ku hukum"sambungnya .

"Apa?" aku terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Tenang. ini gampang sekali, semua orang pasti bisa melakukannya."ujarnya lagi menatap mataku .

"Kau hanya perlu menuruti perkataanku sebagai majikanmu " ujarnya lagi membuatku tekejut.

"Apa? Tidak akan ."jwabku singkat.

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi saja, hukumanmu " ujarnya lagi terlihat senang.

"Tidak "jawabku.

"Apa katamu , bukankah tadi kau sudah berjanji kepadaku "

"Tidak adakah yang lain "

"Tidak ada "

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi pembantu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu jadilah istriku"

apa? Apa dia bilang ? ahh .. kurasa laki-laki ini sudah gila

" Itu artinya setuju." Ia langsung menjawabnya .

"Hey .. apa kau bil mpfhhh", belum sempat aku membalas ternyata ia langsung mencium bibirku lembut dan berhasil membuatku diam seribu kata .

"Mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi milikku" ujarnya singkat dan meninggalkanku yang masih membeku.


	2. Chapter 2

Annyyeong minna san ^^/ *campur korea-japan

Chapter 2 dah update lagi nih , tapi gomen ya mungkin chapter ini agak dikit soalnya lagi sibuk ngurusin kuliah _. Tapi bakal tetep update cepet kok, ya cuma updatenya dikit2 gitu, hehe , harap maklum ya minna san m(_ _)m

Okay, Juicy mau balas review dulu ! xD

**NN :** Hihihi.. Makasi ya, siipp ini uda update koq, RnR lagi ya

**Ryumi:** Bahasanya mudah dimengerti? Benarkah? Terimakasi ya *seneng. Ini uda update lg kok, RnR lagi ya ryumi-san . Hinata disini jadi adiknya sasuke, ngga juga sih tapi dia emg sifatnya childist gitu, hehe

**Animea Lover Ya-ha** : Hehe, gomen ya kalo penulisannya jelek, abisnya belum berpengalaman sih .. Ini uda update lagi kok, cepet kan? :D. Jangan lupa RnR lagi ya

**Karasu Uchiha :** Hehe, siiipp.. Ini uda update lagi kok, jangan lupa tinggalin review lagi ya karasu-san

**Naomi Azurania Belle:** Di ff ini Sasuke ama Sakura sama-sama agresif kok Zura-san xD. Iyaaa,, ini uda update kok, jangan lupa tinggalin review lagi ya zura-san

**Vanilla Yummy:** Halo juga Vanilla xD, panggil Juicy aja . Sippp,, dah di update koq, jangan lupa di review lagi ya Vanilla-san

**Anime Lovers:** Arigatou ne , lemonnya chapter depan ya, di chapter 2 ada sih tp.. xD. RnR lg ya

**Kimmy:** Hahaha, iaa . Emang critanya kek gt kimmy-san tp bakalan happy ending kok nnt

**Elfsone :** Makasi iaa , sip uda updet nii, RnR lg ya?

All: Thanks ya reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi

**.**

**.**

**MY GANGSTA GIRL**

**By. Juice Lemon**

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : "Hey, apa yang kau lihat?"/"Baby .. ternyata kau sudah basah ya" /"Maukah kau menjadikan aku sebagai pembantumu selama-lamanya"/ "Tidak . tidak akan"/**

**Pairing : SasuSaku **

**Genre : Romance **

**Rated : M **

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Lebay dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya…**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

'**Happy Reading, I hope You like it! Don't forget to give me a review after read this'  
>\(^0^). Ditunggu loh, hehe :D**

**No silent readers pease **

**\ R n R /**

Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam akibat perlakuannya tadi . Sasuke pun sebenarnya bingung, kenapa ia tiba-tiba langsung mencium perempuan itu namun Sakura pun merasakan hal yang sama, kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya . Apa ini semua ?

Sakura duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil memikirkan kejadian tadi dan ketika ia hendak beralih tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriaknya ketika melihat Sasuke setengah telanjang, hanya dengan menggulungkan handuk di bawah perutnya. Itu benar-benar membuat Sakura langsung salah tingkah dan menelan salivanya sendiri ketika melihat abs Sasuke yang sangat menggoda.

"Ooo maaf Sakura, aku tidak tau kau ada disini" ujar Sasuke tulus dan Sakura bergegas pergi ke ruang tv. Sakura masih memikirkan semua kejadian aneh hari ini, dan yang paling membekas adalah ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat tubuh Sasuke yang setengah telanjang itu membuat ia berpikiran kotor.

Tiba-tiba yang ia hayalkan datang duduk tepat disampingnya dan menyodorkanyya handuk. Sakura masih bingung bagaimana ia harus bersikap, tapi ia langsung bergegas kekamar mandi dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun hanya bisa terdiam, berulang kali ia memindah channel tv namun tak satupun yang menarik perhatiannya . Grrruuuukkk ,suara perut itu membuat ia khawatir sedangkan ia tidak bisa memasak .

—

Lama Sasuke menunggu pesanan makanan tiba-tiba..

Kreekkk terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka namun Sasuke tidak mengubrissnya. Ia malah asyik berbaring di sofa sambil menonton tv. Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara perempuan dan itu ternyata Sakura.

Ia memakai kemeja milik Sasuke yang kebesaran, namun dari kemeja itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas betapa indahnya tubuh milik Sakura itu. Membuat Sasuke tercengang dan berhasil membuat bagian bawah Sasuke bangun.

"Maaf.. Aku memakai bajumu tuan", ujar Sakura pelan namun Sasuke malah semakin asyik memperhatikan Sakura mulai dari atas sampai bawah. Sakura menggoyangkan kedua tangannya tepat di hadapan wajah Sasuke dan akhirnya ia terbebas dari lamunan joroknya .

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, panggil saja aku Sasuke. Aku Sasuke Uchiha", ujar Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan kemeja atas Sakura yang tidak terkancing. Sasuke hanya mensyukuri atas lepasnya kancing kemejanya itu. Sakura memperhatikan apa yang dilihat oleh Sasuke, kini ia sadar Sasuke tengah melihat kedua dadanya itu dan sontak ia langsung menutupi kedua dadanya itu dengan tanganya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lihat?"

"Ah, tidak kok"

Sakura semakin risih, karena ia tidak memakai bra dan ia hanya memakai cd . Ia berharap kemeja ini adalah kemeja yang paling besar yang ia temukan dan bisa menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sakura duduk dengan perlahan disamping Sasuke , namun itu membuat keadaan semakin panas dan berhasil membuat Sasuke horny karena kedua pahanya yang putih itu terpampang jelas dihadapanya dan sesekali terlihat sedikit cdnya yang berwarna hitam itu . Sakura langsung menutupinya dengan bantal. Sampai batas ini , Sasuke masih bisa mengontrol nafsunya ia mencoba menghidupkan kembali suasana.

"Aku lapar, buatkan aku makanan", ujar Sasuke lantang.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang ?"

"Kenapa ? Jangan kau bilang kau tidak bisa memasak," dan Sakura akhirnya memasak makan malam untuk Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri . Tak lama makanan masak , Sasuke pun langsung memakannya dengan lahap, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Tak lama mereka kembali dalam suasana hening, sambil menonton tv. Sakura menyadari ia yang sudah mulai mengantuk , dan memutuskan untuk kekamar tapi ia menyadari sebuah tangan kekar memegang lembut tangannya dan ..

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasuke, namun Sakura tidak mengubris dan malah menepis tangan Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke mengikutinya pelan sampai di depan pintu dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura membalikkan badannya kebelakang.

Kini Sakura tepat berada di depan Sasuke dengan jarak kira-kira hanya 3cm. Sasuke mempersempit jarak mereka, namun Sakura mengalihkan kepalanya kesamping dan membuat Sasuke menatap lehernya yang mulus.

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan nafsunya, hingga akhirnya ia mencium pelan leher Sakura membuat Sakura menahan desahannya sendiri. Sasuke semakin asyik mencium leher Sakura dan melukis kissmark disana, Sakura menarik kepala Sasuke dan melumat bibir Sasuke dengan kasar.

Sasuke membalas ciuman Sakura dengan lembut, dapat terdengar suara decakan dari ciuman mereka. Ketika Sasuke mulai mengelus pelan payudara Sakura yang masih terbungkus itu, tiba-tiba Sakura menepis tangannya dan

"Didalam aja" kata Sakura dan diikuti Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar, tiba-tiba Sakura mendorong Sasuke hingga ia jatuh terhempas ke tempat tidur .

Sasuke POV :

Ia mendorongku sampai akhirnya aku terhempas ke tempat tidur, dan duduk di perutku. Ia mengelus pelan tubuhku, dan dengan pelan jari-jari lembutnya itu melepaskan kaos yang aku pakai, aku hanya dapat terus menikmati sentuhannya itu, aku menciumnya dengan pelan, namun dia membalasnya dengan kasar, ia menggigit bibirku dan membuatku meringis pelan.

"Awww", kuelus bibirku yang berdarah akibat ulahnya itu. Ia membantu mengelus bibirku dengan pelan dengan menjilat bibirku

"Maaf Sasuke kun", ujarnya singkat sebelum ia melumat bibirku lagi dan menghapuskan darah dari bibirku dengan lidahnya. Kini tubuh atasku sudah telanjang, ia mengelus pelan dadaku dan menciumnya pelan membuatku mendesah.

"Ssshhh…ahhh Sakuraa , te… ahh russs", aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya aku membalikan posisi kami, aku mendorong Sakura, kini ia terbaring dihadapanku. Aku hanya terdiam sejenak melihat tubuhnya yang benar-benar menggoda itu.

Perlahan, aku membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Sampai dibagian tengah aku hanya bisa menelan salivaku sendiri , ternyata ia tidak memakai branya . Membuatku dapat dengan jelas melihat dua buah yang indah itu meskipun masih dengan kemeja yang menggulungnya. Aku melanjutkan membuka kancingnya sampai ke bawah , dan kulihat cdnya sudah basah.

"Baby .. ternyata kau sudah basah ya" ia hanya diam sambil menikmati permainanku. Aku menciumnya lagi , dan perlahan ciumanku turun ke lehernya . Sambil tanganku meremas pelan payudaranya itu.

"Mendesahlah, jangan ditahan", ujarku berbisik ditelinganya. Aku masih mencium lehernya dan menambah koleksi kissmarkku disana. Tapi tak kusangka, ia mencubit pelan nippleku dan tangannya turun kebawah menuju juniorku yang sudah membatu. ia mengelus pelan celana tidurku,

"Mnhh.. bisakah kau membukanya?"tanyanya pelan.

"Kenapa tidak kau buka saja sendiri ?" ujarku terhenti menciumnya leher, dan kini kami terdiam sejenak. Ia masih memakai kemejaku yang sudah tidak terkancing itu , dan menatapku dengan tatapan –mari kita buka bersama-

Aku memeloroti celana tidurku sampai akhirnya hanya tertinggal cd saja, dan iapun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia sudah benar-benar telanjang , dan dengan segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Ia menggulung selimut itu sampai terlihat seperti gaun bercinta yang unik, kemudian ia menatapiku yang sepereempat telanjang dan menyuruhku membuka cd ku itu . Aku pun membukanya dan kulihat ia menutupi kedua matanya itu, ahahah lucunya perempuan ini. Segera kututupi tubuhku dengan selimut yang sama dengannya, kini kami sudah tidak memakai apa-apa.

Kami masih terduduk dengan tatapan bingung, namun kemudian ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di bahuku sambil menatap keluar jendela apartementku yang memang dibuat transparan sehingga kami dapat dengan jelas memandangi indahnya kota Tokyo di malam hari.

Aku mendekapnya , terasa sangat hangat berdekatan dengannya . Bagaimana bisa perempuan seperti ini, mendapat nasib sesial ini . Hingga ia harus menjadi seorang pencuri ? Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Ia menatapku tulus lalu..

"Maukah kau menjadikan aku sebagai pembantumu, untuk selama-lamanya", ucapnya dan itu terdengar sangat tulus .

"Tidak . tidak akan" jawabku, aku melepaskan dekapanku.

…

_**To Be Continue**_

Horrayy! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga ya xD

Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau chapter 2-nya agak singkat dari chapter sebelumnya m(_ _)m

Dan yang paling terakhir mohon REVIEW-nya ya minna , saya harap tidak ada silent readers, biar saya tau gimana cerita saya, bagus ato ngga m(_ _)m.

Ehh, chapter depan bakal full LEMON xDD, siapin tisu ya, wkwkw,

Makanya jangan lupa RnR biar bisa cepet updatenya, oke oke :D


End file.
